poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sands of Time (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song story begins at the Xiaolin Temple Matau T. Monkey: It's complete bedlam down there. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. The monks are fighting those cheerleader bots. Evil Ryan: We could help the Monks out with this. Jack Spicer: And now my SWAT of evil warriors. Cheerbots, attack! King K. Rool: Show them what you got, girls! Cheerbots: Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Evil Ryan: We have to defeat them and guard the Shen Gong Wu. Jetson Storm: Right. Time for them to face the flame of Jetson Storm! Computron (PWT): Chances of defeating the cheerbots is 79%. Evil Rianna: You got it, Computron. Ryvine Sparkle: Galvatron and I love a good girl fight. Meg Griffin: Back off, Ryvine! Galvatron (G1): He would if he could, human. Rool blows his whistle and the Cheerbots jumps Omi: These cheerbots are most skilled warriors. And also freshenliy fragrent. Cheerbots: Go, evil, go! toss their pom poms in the air and they make a ring of fire around the Monks and the heroes Cheerbots: Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Go, evil, go! Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. Looks like the cheerbots are coming closer! Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. I got this. out the Shen Gong Wu Orb of Tornami! water comes out and puts out the fire Connor Lacey: I'll give you a hand as.. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Water Hazard Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Evil Anna: I'll help you too, Sci-Ryan. her Keyblade and activates her Lightsaber blows his whistle and the cheerbots form a moving pyramid Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan's Squad, form on me! Farrah McGearshift: You think this will work? Evil Ryan: We'll find out soon enough. Ryan's Squad combines to form Ultra Ryan Computron (PWT): The Cheerbots have formed a moving pyramid. Solution; The monks must use Dragon X Kumei Formation to break the pyramid formation. Omi: You're right, Computron. Monks, assume Dragon X Kumei formation! Kimiko and Raimundo did what Omi said Menasor (PWT): What will we do to help the monks? Ultra Ryan: Use your head, Menasor. Ryan and the two combiners use Menasor as a battering ram Menasor (PWT): Rex's voice But, I don't wanna use my head! one by one, the Cheerbots are destroyed Cyclonus (G1): What's that? Dr. Neo Cortex: It's a meteor. Scorponok (G1): It's coming this way! heroes moved away from the meteor. The meteor land on the ground and our heroes peek Ryvine Sparkle: What's that? pod plays a message Old Omi: Greetings, Xiaolin Warriors. Omi: Oh, that old man with a large head is most familiar. Ryan F-Freeman: Omi, I think the old yellow guy is you. Queen Ryanara: That's right. Old Omi: I am Omi from the distant future and I came to warn you that the world will soon be dominated by evil. Ryvine Sparkle: Whoa! Go, evil! on a party blower Old Omi: But fear not. There is a way to prevent this disaster. The key to the survival of the universe as we know it lies in the future. Omi, you must find the Sands of Time, before the sands of time themselves run out. Sweep 1: We must tell Linda about that Shen Gong Wu. She'll be most delighted with that. Twivine Sparkle: That will be perfect in our plan. Ryvine Sparkle: Right. Decepticons, fall back. Decepticons retreated Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Fly away, you Linda Ryan loving cowards. Ryan F-Freeman: Do anyone from the future speak in riddles and you got a sister, Mom? Queen Ryanara: We have to know, what kind of a Shen Gong Wu is the Sands of Time. scroll revealed the Shen Gong Wu Master Fung: The Sands of Times is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu. It allows one to not just travel throught time, but, to alter time as well. Menasor (PWT): That's one powerful Shen Gong Wu. Twilight Sparkle: I agree with you, Menasor. Master Fung: Remember, young Dragons. One's fate never seals in the sands of time. It can always be changed. Ryan F-Freeman: Could the Monks go out somewhere to find this Shen Gong Wu while I go find it here, Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Because I could use this Shen Gong Wu and go back to the past. Right before your step mom killed your dad and siblings. Frankie Stein: Good idea on that, Heylibot Warlock Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: You did like that idea, mate. Connor Since when did Ryan become a Heylibot warlock? Connor Lacey: Since Wuya and Daishi's first Xiaolin Showdown. Queen Ryanara: Nice one, Connor. I know Ryan is a Heylinbot. Devastator (PWT): Indeed. next morning Dojo: Guys, I think we could get going. Holly O'Hair: I'm ready to go find that new Shen Gong Wu. Matau T. Monkey: Me too, Holly O'Hair. I wonder if Courtley is coming. Courtley Jester: Of course I am. Matau T. Monkey: Courtley? You remembered Bertram since his and Connor's last encounter? Courtley Jester: Yes I do. Bertram T. Monkey: At least Nancy was got arrested after she's defeated. But, no time for chit chat, let's help the Monks find the Sands of Time before the villains do. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, when I find and use the Sands of Time, what do I warn Sean Ryan and his kids? Connor Lacey: That Linda planned to kill them. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, I could do that. Good luck, Connor Lacey of Ireland. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Queen Ryanara: I hope he needs it, my prince. Ryan F-Freeman: Of course, mom. I know you like me. Queen Ryanara the search for the Shen Gong Wu begins Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see, Mom. If you know Mai as one of your friends, where would the Sands of Time be? Queen Ryanara: Well, I could check out the garden here. Sci-Ryan: Good idea, your highness. He can find the Sands of Time there at the garden where a pyramid. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. And I hope that plan of my son's works. at Jack Spicer's lair Ryvine Sparkle: Well, I could tell Linda Ryan about this Sands of Time. Cyclonus: You think she'll be pleased? Ryvine Sparkle: Sure. to talk to Linda Hey, Linda Ryan. We need to tell you about something. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: What is it? Ryvine Sparkle: Well, I just heared about the Sands of Time Shen Gong Wu. It would allow us to not just travel through time. But to alter time as well. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Really? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. With this Shen Gong Wu, you'll be able to change your fate and wrong the rights of history. The Prime Megatron and every villain who has stumpled upon will get a do-over. The Irelanders' victory of the Prime Wars will be reversed until you and the Foot Empire will rule the 16 realms and you'll not only no longer live in the Outlands you'll also get your old body back. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: And Connor will be destroyed along with his precious Irelanders. Dr. Neo Cortex: Get ready to face Linda's wrath, Connor Lacey of Ireland. Ryvine and Dr. Cortex: evilly Wuya: Speaking of which, the Sands of Time Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself. Megatron (Movie): We better get to the Xiaolin Temple. the villains have to go to the Xiaolin Temple to get the Sands of Time Raven Queen: Anyone have any luck? Connor Lacey: Well, I see a big pyramid saying the Sands of Time. Matau T. Monkey: Well, what do you know. The Ireland boy's got an eagle eye for everything. Bertram T. Monkey: Totally. Evil Ryan: I hope Ryan have luck in the temple. Come on, Miss Jester. The Shen Gong Wu awaits. Courtley Jester: Right. the Pyramid Evil Anna: I have a bad feeling about this. Sci-Ryan: Cons, are you sure that the Shen Gong Wu is in here? Connor Lacey: Very sure. Matau T. Monkey: at his communicator Mission log. We are in the place called the Sands of Time and we are making our way to the Shen Gong Wu in this tomb. Cody Fairbrother: You know, I hope my brother is going to have his plan come true. Conaria Lacey: I found it! Melody Piper: Where? Conaria Lacey: There! Evil Ryan: I hope Ryan have luck at the Temple. Raven, can you try and contact him? Raven Queen: Ryan, can you hear me? Scene changes to Ryan at the Xiaolin Temple Ryan F-Freeman: glowing Yes, Raven. I can hear you. Raven Queen: Have you found the Sands of Time Shen Gong Wu yet? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm still looking. How did you talk to me with that kind of power? Raven Queen: Well, I have the connection with the Oracle of Cybertron since the second Beast Wars. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. I guess you and I are connected Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts